FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Take the Cake
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Take the Cake". Review Title Card: Standard Rocky title card. Scene 1: Mayor Humdinger is congratulating himself for winning the “Best Cake Contest”. Mayor Goodway then shows up, and tells him that too much cake can give him a belly-ache. It is then revealed that this is being watched on a TV. Mayor Goodway then says that Foggy Bottom won last year’s “Tallest and Tastiest Cake Contest”, but that this year will be different. Marshall then says that Mr. Porter will win for Adventure Bay this year. Mr. Porter then runs off to his restaurant when Mayor Goodway tells him that the cake needs to be made by lunchtime that day. Marshall then points out that something is burning, as Mr. Porter runs off to see what’s burning, as Marshall sprays him as he’s holding the burned cakes. Mr. Porter calls Ryder, and assesses the situation. As Ryder calls the pups, notice that Zuma is running on a track. When he’s seen acknowledging Ryder’s call, he’s on his back in a field. That’s a goof. Analysis: ***, The goof with Zuma is funny to see every time. Scene 2: Marshall still has the eggs when he runs to the Lookout. He then slips, and all of the eggs fall into his mouth. He starts bouncing on the ground as he slips again, and spits all the eggs at the pups in the Elevator. He then says “Sorry guys, I ‘egg’cidentally slipped.” All the pups then groan. That’s awesome. Analysis: ***, That was ‘pun’ny. See what I did there? Anyways, it was actually pretty funny, and somewhat unique. Lookout: Marshall is needed to use his hose to fill the pans with batter. Rubble is needed to use his shovel to list cake pans and bags of flour. Rocky is needed to use his tool arm to help cut the cake into bricks. Chase is needed to use his megaphone to keep things organized. Chase says “Chase is on the cake...I mean case.” That’s funny/ Scene 3: The pups and Ryder all arrive at Mr. Porter’s, as he gets his shovel out to help Mr. Porter carry cake pans from the restaurant. Marshall then sprays batter into the pans, as he also accidentally sprays Mr. Porter with the batter. Rubble is then seen bringing cake pans into the restaurant, as Mr. Porter is still worrying about time. Analysis: *3/4, Storyline continuity. Scene 4: Rocky is slicing cake bricks, as he gives them to Rubble. Alex is making the pups’ vehicles. Ryder and Mr. Porter construct the Lookout-cake. Rubble then shows up with icing. He slips on Alex’s cars and track, as he spills the icing all over Marshall. Alex apologizes, as Rubble does too. Mr. Porter says that they won’t be able to finish in time now, but Ryder assures that they can. Analysis: **1/2, At least Ryder is a good motivational speaker. Scene 5: Ryder and Mr. Porter ice the cake, as Rubble points out that there’s something missing, as Marshall says it’s the slide. Mr. Porter says that they don’t have the time to make one. Ryder then has Rocky get his truck so they can load the cake. As Rocky backs up, the cake starts to tip over. Ryder and Mr. Porter try to find something they can use to keep the cake steady, as Alex says that they could use his track to curve it around the cake. Ryder says that it’s a great idea. Analysis: ***, It’s a resolution that they’ve used before. Ryder tries to find a way to do something, but Alex has the good idea. They did it in “Pups Save Alex”, so they’re doing it again here. Nothing wrong with that, because it works very well with the plot. Scene 6: Ryder and Mr. Porter both construct the slide, as Ryder says that they should get moving. Rocky says that he hopes that it’s the tallest. Analysis: *1/2, Storyline continuity. Scene 7: Cap’n Turbot talks about his “Fish cake”. The Mayor and Mayor Humdinger get into an argument, as the Mayor starts to 10 second countdown for entries to be submitted. The pups and Ryder, as well as Mr. Porter and Alex, make it by the “1”. How convenient. The judge comes to the conclusion that the Lookout cake is the tallest, and then the tastiest. Mayor Goodway embraces Mr. Porter as he’s the winner. Mr. Porter thanks Ryder and the pups. Mr. Porter says that the last thing to do is allow them to “eat cake!” Mayor Goodway then tells Mayor Humdinger that he needs to “put just a little bit more hot air in his balloon.” Mayor Humdinger then replies, saying that he will have plenty of hot air, as Mayor Goodway says that she’s sure that he will. The pups are eating the Lookout cake, while Chickaletta is pecking at Mayor Humdinger’s cake. Cali is full from eating Cap’n Turbot’s cake. As Marshall is licking his plate, he hits his head on the table, as the top of the Lookout cake calls on his head. He eats his way out of the cake, as Ryder says “You sure know how to take the cake!” All the pups laugh. Analysis: ***3/4, This entire episode, I was thinking of the Portal series, where the “cake is a lie”. Anyways, if you don’t get the last line Ryder said, it’s basically just a reference to the title of the episode. That’s all. Otherwise, Mayor Humdinger is still an awesome character. I don’t care if he always gets the short-end of the stick because he’s an antagonist, he’s still an awesome character. Marshall at the end was funny. The animators were top for this episode. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. There was an awesome amount of good lines in this episode, which is awesome. This was my time to make the Portal reference that I've heard before in terms with this episode. All the characters in this episode were awesome. Props to everyone involved. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Alex - He helped resolve the plot. 2. "Hello, Adventure Bay!" Camera Guy - This guy be chill. His reaction to Cap'n Turbot's cake was funny. 3. (Tie) Ryder - He was a good motivational speaker. 3. (Tie) Mayor Humdinger - Please, more of him. Camera Guy gets to be on here because I can't pick out any of the pups in this episode, since they were all good, and I don't want to have a 6-way tie. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, & Pups Save a Toof (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.931